


The stories of the Durin Mafia Family

by Sidney90



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Durin Family, Durin Mafia Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, family fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/pseuds/Sidney90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is my first longer fanfic and I hope it's good and to write in english is not that easy from me then to speak english, so please don't mind a few mistakes >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dis POV

Her grandfather always told her because she was a girl she should not get into the family bussines. That was not fair her two brothers were allowed to come with their grandfather as often as they want, and that only because they were boys. When Dis was younger she always stayed with her mother and grandmother, but when she was a teenager she became a rebell. She knew he family was well know and people said that Thror was a crul man.

When Dis was sixteen she had to say goodbye to her grandfather and younger brother. Killed by a man named Azog. Thorin came home alone and injured. He told her she has to be strong, that their father was gone and no one knew where he was. A week later their mother kill herself, by taking an overdose of sleeping pills. That was the time when grandpas little girl growed up. She never left her older brothers side since that day and people feared the Durin siblings.

Thorins best friend Dwalin showed her how to fight and no one ever thought that a girl could be that strong. In an underground fight Dis meet Vili, a boy who was just two years older than her. Vili was a nobody but Dis saw more in him. When Thorin saw how his younger sister spoke to the nobody, he decided that Vili had to prove himself. Not everyone was allowed to date Thorins sister and Vili knew that. He might be a nobody but he proved that he really liked Dis and would die to protect her.

When Dis was twenty she got married to Vili and a year later their first son was born. A family heir, Fili. The boy was blond like his father but he had Dis eyes, the ice blue eyes of the Line of Durin. Fili was a stong boy and his parents were proud of him. Thorin said that one day everyone will fear his nephew, the golden prince of the Durin family. When Fili was five his brother was born, dark haird like his mother and the same dark eyes like his father, but not less a heir of the family. Kili was his name and Fili swore taht he would always protect his younger brother.

On Dis thirtieth birthday she lost her husband to Azogs son Bolg. Vili was shot when he wanted to buy a birthday present for his wife, a necklace with an angelwing as a pendant. She wore that necklace everytime for that day on. Her poor boys, only ten and five years old, didn´t understand what happened. Thorin told them that their father would not come home anymore and that he would raise them like his own sons now. Kili cried in his mothers arms and felt asleep when his young body couldn´t take the grief anymore.

Together with Dwalin and Thorin, Dis taught he sons how to fight for their family. Thorins oldest friend Balin teached the boys how to write and in math and history. She would always protect her sons, even withher own life. Dis had to watch how her two sweet boys growed up into handsome men. Fili more and more looked like his father, his blond hair long and a well trimmed beard. Kili remind her of her younger brither Fenrir, all dark wild hair and a little reckless. But Dis was proud of her sons, like all the other mothers in the world.


	2. Kili POV

Kili couldn´t remenber the day when he was born or his first and second birthday, but he always remenbered his family. His mother who always sang to him when he couldn´t sleep, his older brother who always played with him and his father. There was not much but Kili could remember how he looked, like Fili only older. His Da was always kind to him and Fili, he bought toys for them and little gifts for their mother. Kili loved to have his Da around, he always laught with them and made fun.

But when Kili was five, it was his mothers birthday, something bad happend. His uncle Thorin came to visit them, but when he talked to his Ma in the kitchen she broke down and cried in his uncles arms. Kili asked his brother what happened, why was Ma crying and where was Da. Fili told him that Da would never come home again. Kili didn´t understand, but a few days later at the funeral he understand. His Da was dead! He might be onyl five years old but he understand what death was.

With his fathers death, their mother changed. Fili explained that Ma already lost to many people to the death and he was right. In their living room on one of the chests were several photos and all had a black band. Fili said the black band shows that the person on the photo was already dead. There was a wedding picture of his grandparents, it should be a happy picture but there was a black band around it. The other picture showed his great grandparents but this picture also had a black band. Like the one of his uncle Fenrir and his Da.

When Kili was fifteen he won his first archery contest and his mother smiled of happieness again. Archery might sound a little old, but it was a family tradition to choose a kind of medieval weapon. But Kilis bow didn´t looked medieval, as didn´t Filis twin blades and Thorins sword. The contest was a time when the mighty Mafia familys came together without killing each other. But since the last ten years no one won against the Durins. Fili was the best at the swords fight and Kili would beat all the others at the archery.

For his eighteenth birthday his mother gave him his first real weapon, a silver gun. The same like his brother, with his name engraved on it and the same like her. His mother always carried the gun in her handbag and Fili had his gun always in a holster under his suit jacket. Kili just carried it in the back of is pants, no holster only hidden under his waistcoat.

To wear a suit was normal for their family, they had to look good their uncle said. At home Kili liked to wear compfy pants and shirts, but when he was out he wore the suit like his uncle told him. But Kili was like his mother a rebell and because of that he wore read All Stars and no boring dress shoes like his uncle or brother. He also was not wearing a suit jacket like Fili, only the dress shirt and the black waistcoat, no tie as well. A jacket would be to warm when Kili was in the clubs and a tie looked more like a bussines man.

Like that one night, when he was out, he meet a nice girl... Megan


	3. Megan POV

She was a normal girl, she was an art student and lived in a small flat with her best friend Sidney. Never in her lifes she thought that a guy like Kili Durin would ever talk to her. She knew him from the art courses, he was an art student like her and she knew he was an archer. Sometimes she watched him at his archery lessons and damn look that guy nice. 

Megan always wanted to talk to Kili, ask him if he would like to drink a coffee with her or would like to visit the museum with her. But Kili was always surrounded by to many girls, like that she never had the chance to speak with him. Every girl at the university wanted to date Kili, but he didn´t ask one of them. He just smiled at them and then left. 

Tonight Megan was in a good mood, she was out with her flatmate Sidney. The new club in the city was awesome, good music and great drinks. They danced the whole night, only a few time they had a break for a drink. Later Sidney had flirt with a nice guy at the bar and left with him. Megan wanted to stay a bit longer and it was the best decision she made in the last few weeks.

Tonight it was extra crowded, not that Megan minded that much the more dancers the more fun she had. When she looked across the room to a group of girls surrounding one guy, it was Kili. But then their eyes met and sparks flew in that moment. Soon she was draw in by his dark hair and eyes, and handsome stubbled face. He was kind, sweet and funny as heck and he took Megan's breath away. Soon they were dancing till her legs and lungs couldn't take anymore and she was forced to quit.

With a heavy heart she had to leave the man who had stolen her heart so badly and went to go but Kili thankfully wouldn't leave her on her own and ordered her a taxi. They waited together and talked and giggled like teenager. Kili was a really nice guy and Megan blushed a little when he kiss first her hand and then her cheek. She didn´t had so much fun in a long time and the night got better and better.

But then there were these five guys, who came out of nowhere and then they were surrounded by them. Megan got scared, Kili quickly took a protective stance over her as she clung to him. In her head she began to blame herself and feared that Kili would get hurt as he went to pull out his gun. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into his chest, but then a voice saved them.

Never in her life Megan was so scared like in that moment and she didn´t want to go home alone. The voice who saved them was Kilis mother and she insisted that Kili should bring Megan home. And by god he did and he didn´t left her that night. He stayed with her and in the morning she woke up near the best looking guy all around the world. After that night and morning they meet everyday. The visit every art courses together and he visit the museum with her and they had more than one coffee together.


	4. The first official date

After their first night at the club Megan and Kili meet more often. She was a really nice girl and she made Kili happy. His uncle and brother said it would not be good to meet a girl from his art courses, he should pick a girl form one of the befriended families. Filis girlfriend was Sigrid, the daughter of Bard a friend of Thorin. She was nice, but not what Kili wanted. He wanted to choose by himself who he would date and Kili wanted to date Megan. The only one who was on his side was his mother, she was the one who held Thorin and Fili back. She told them Kili was old enough to choose his own partner, like she once did with her husband. His mother was the reason Kili picked Megan up today to visit the funfair with her.

It was a great day, it was sunny and warm today. Kili was not wearing his suit, he wore jeans and a black shirt, but still his red All Stars. Megan had all Stars as well, green ones and she was wearing jeans shorts and a green top today. Kili picked her up at noon and they had a nice walk downtown, they stopped for icecream and watched some street acrobats. At the funfair Kili was so nicht to Megan, he won a big purple Teddy bear for her at the shooting gallery and bought them hotdogs. They rode the chains carousel and Megan giggeld all the time. For the first time in his life Kili was really happy again after the death of his father. Later when they had some soft ice they decided to sit down for a while.

"Thank you Kili for taking me here, it´s so nice."  
"No problem."  
"I love funfairs, my Dad always visit them with me when I was a child."  
"That sounds like fun."  
"Yes it was. He sadly died when I was twelve."  
"Oh I´m sorry for that."  
"No it´s okay, he had cancer. We knew one day he would leave us."  
"I lost my Da when I was five."  
Kili was looking on the floor, the memories about that day were not nice.  
"I´m sorry Ki. What happened?"  
"Thank you, but I should not talk to you about that."  
"Oh Kili come on, I know that your family is a Mafia family."  
"Really?" he was a little confused.  
"Yes, I mean come on your name is Durin and every person in this city knows who the Durin family is."  
"Oh sorry..."  
"For what? Kili you don´t have to be ashamed of your family."  
"I know but sometimes I think people only judge about me bacause of my family."  
Kili sound really sad about what he just said and Megan didn´t like to see him sad.   
"I like you."  
"Really?" he asked confused again.  
"Yes, you´re kind and nice and sweet and handsome. Why should I not like you?"  
She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them were blushing a little, but Kili smiled again and that was what she wanted to see.  
"So? What happend to your Dad?"  
"When I was five he was shot by a member of a hostile family."  
"Oh that sounds horrible."  
"It was, my mother broke down that day,it was her birthday and he only wanted to buy her a present. She is wearing it all the time now, her necklace with the angelswing. She was his angel, he always told me and my brother that. She was the one who saved his life and gave his life a new meaning. I think he really loved her and she loved him. Fili once told me that, he and I were the reason why our parents never had a fight with each other. They didn´t want us to see our parents fighting, they wanted us to have a happy childhood and... oh sorry I´m talking to much, sorry."  
Kili blushed a little and looked away from her. By god he looked so sweet like that, Megan thought.  
"No it´s okay, I like to know more about you, really!"  
"Sorry, sometimes I talk to much and most of the time I talk about my family, I´m really sorry about that."  
"No no it's okay, you love them right?"  
"Yes, kind of I think."  
"Thats why you are talking about them so much, because you love them."  
"I think you´re right." he smiled at her again and that smile made her knees weak.

When the dawn came they went to the ferris wheel to watch the firework. They were alone in the gondola and the ferris wheel stopped just then when they were on the way back down. When the firework started Megan only starred at the nightsky, it looked amazing and being here with a guy she liked was even better. They sat there and watched, Kili had his arm around her shoulder and the was cuddled into his side. It was warm and comfy and so romantic. They watched the firework till the end, cuddled together in the ferris wheel gondola.

Later when Kili accompanied Megan home, he was holding her in his arm and she was snuggled close to him. It was so nice to be so near to him, he was the man who had stolen her heart. When they reached her flat, her flatmate was still up and welcomed them. Sidney was a nice person, always helpful and she knew when she had to leave. That's what she did tonight, she said she would visit her new freind from the club that one night. Kili didn´t left tonight, he stayed with Megan like he had the first night when they met. They snuggled up in Megan's bed under the fluffy blankets with the new teddy bear Kili had won for her.

"That is really nice." he said in a low voice.  
"Yea really nice and comfy." she agreed with him.  
"I like to be with you."  
"Me too." she sounded sleepy.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes sure." she answered sleepy.  
"Would you come to a family dinner with me? My brother will get married to Sigrid and there will be a dinner next weekend." he ask a little shy.  
"Oh you want me to meet your family? Oh ahm yeah sure if you want me to come with you?"  
"YES, I want you to come with me and I want you to meet my Ma." he said a little louder and she could hear that it was kind of embarrassing for him to ask her.  
"Oh Kili calm down, I would love to meet you Mum. She seemed nice that night when she helped us at the club." she said and sat up to face him.  
"Please don´t be mad with me that I asked you something like that, but sometimes I can´t see my brother and his girlfreinds happiness. I know it sounds stupid but I think I´m a little envious about my brothers happiness and I want that too."  
"Oh Kili you´re not happy right now?"  
"I am, more then ever." he smiled at her and then leaned over to her, to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was sweet and so full of love, that both of them felt it. When they separated for air they looked into each others eyes.  
"I hope that will not change anything between us." he ask with a tiny voice.  
"No, it only makes things better." she said with a giggle... and they kissed again...


	5. Dinner or meet my family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a family dinner?

The family dinner Kili was asking her about was at the following weekend. The whole week Kili was really nervous about the dinner, but Megan calmed him down in a way. She was not that nervous, she didn´t know why, perhaps she spuld be nervous but she was okay with meeting Kilis family. On Friday the went shopping, she needed a new dress and Kili insisted to come with her. He said she needs a black dress, something elegant but not to much. She knew what she wanted, she loved one shoulder dresses and she knew very well where to get a dress like that. A small and sweet shop in the town, near the theater.

The dress she picked was beautiful, Kili loved it. It was black, with one shoulder free like she wanted and little rhinestones around the collar. She looked like a princess in his eyes, a modern princess and she was his princess. When Kili picked her up at home she looked even bettern then she already looked when they bought the dress. With the black high heels and her dark blond hair in tiny little curls and on the right site a little hair pin with the same rhinestones like the one on her dress. Kili forgot how to speak for a few seconds and Megan had to giggle about that.

"Hello handsome."  
"Hi princess, you look awesome."  
Kili could only stare at her and she blushed a little.  
"Thank you and for the dress."  
"THE DRESS???" came the voice of Megans flatmate Sidney.  
"Ah yes the dress, I bought it for her."  
"WOW"  
"Sidney please be nice."  
"Sorry, I´m gone." and with that she disappeared into her room.  
"I´m so sorry for her, sometime she is hmm I don´t know crazy?"  
"It´s okay... you ready?"  
"Yeah I think so." now she was nervous, really nervous. "How do I look? How are my hair? God I think my hair looks bad and... and..."  
Kili smiled about how nervous she was and she looked so cute like that.  
"Come here princess." he pulled her to him and kissed her. A sweet kiss on her sweet lips. "Everything will be fine, they will love you." he grinned at her and then led her to the car. He had the black SUV from his mother, a BMW X5.

Megan never sat in such a big car before, it was a nice feeling to be so high above the road and so fast. Kili was a good driver, she felt save with him. When they reached the villa from Kilis uncle Megan thought she was in a fairy tale, this house was so big it looked like a castle. At the front door Kilis mother was waiting for them, she was wearing one of her royal blue dresses and had her curly hair pinned up in a nice bun. She looked pretty and her smile said more than 1000 words. Kili parked the car and they walked up to his mother.

"Good evening my dears. I hope you two feel good, everyone arrived already."  
"Are we late?"  
"No sweety, you know how your family is, always way to early and never to late." she giggled, it was nice that she was so kind and itcalmed Megan down a little. Dis lead them inside into the big living room. Megan had heard that Kilis family was big but never she thought about how many people could be there tonight.

The first who greeted them were a few members of Thorins company. Then there was Balin, Thorins oldest friend and his adviser. Balin had a younger brother, his name was Dwalin and he was Thorins best friend and his bodyguard. Both of them seemed nice and they said that they liked Megan. Last who greeted them was Kilis older brother Fili. He looked so different to Kili, with his blond hair and blue eyes, but in a way there were a few similarities. They both had the calm eyes like their mother and her kindness.

"Hello my name is Fili." the blond man said and hold out his hand.  
"I´m Megan, nice to meet you." she answerd and shook his hand.  
"I´m Sigrid, Filis fiancee. Nice to meet you."  
"Hi."  
"Soo your the mysterious woman who my baby brother is dating?."  
"Ähm yes I am and I think I´m not that mysterious."  
"Don´t listen to him, he is talking rubbish and he is nervous, because his uncle awaits a speech and him to be his perfect hier tonight." Dis said and patted er eldest sons shoulder to calm him down a little.  
"Oh your the hier of the family?" Megan wanted to know.  
"Yes he is and he is doing just fine. Thorin Oakenshield."  
Megan just stared at the man who was standing infront of her. He looked impressive, a little like Dis but not that calm like her.  
"Brother please don´t scare the girl." her tone was kind of harsh but it worked. 

Later when they had dinner, Megan was talking with Sigrid and Dis. She had to tell them how she met Kili adn how it was to be an art student. It looked like Dis liked her alot, she said that she loved it that Kili was an art student and met such a nice girl like her. Megan was a little embarrassed about what Dis said, but it was good to hear that she liked her. Sigrid was a nice woman, just a few years older than Megan and she had two sibling, an older brother and a younger sister. Kili was looking at her all the time, like he wanted to be sure she would be fine, but in a way he knew that with his mother she would be fine.

But then something happened what scared Megan more that the night at the club when she and Kili met. Someone knocked at the door and had a message for Thorin, Balin was the one who took the message and Dis who told her brother. Megan never saw a man get that angry like Thorin did. The company left in a hurry and Fili folllowed his uncle into his office. Sigrid and Dis made sure that Megan got upstairs with them.

"Kili what happend? I´m scared."  
"It´s okay princess, everything will be fine."  
"Kili I want to go home."  
She was really scared, Kili could see that, but she couldn´t go home not now. Kili pulled her into his arms to hold her and perhaps to calm her down a little. But she trembled and started to cry. Kili looked at his mother with pleading eyes. Dis lead them into Kilis room, Megan never let go of him she clung to him all the time and cried.  
"Stay here, I will talk to your uncle and then will take care of her."  
Dis kissed her son on the forehead and then left the room to find her brother. Megan still clung to Kili adn had her face buried into his chest. She was still trembling and Kili thought that she should lay down and try to rest.  
"Megan? Princess do you want to lay down a little? Please love, I need you to calm down everything will be fine."

Megan was to scared and to confused, and did what Kili told her. He cuddled up with her and brushed her hair. She was calimg down little by little and felt asleep in Kilis arms after just a few minutes. When Dis came back she told Kili taht his uncle and brother need him and she would take care of Megan. Sigrid soon followed and Kili knew Megan would be more that fine with these two. so he left his princess with a heavy heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megans dress for the dinner
> 
> http://www.amazon.de/HSG-Nachtclub-Rollenspiel-schwarzen-Minikleid/dp/B00NOLVP9M/ref=sr_1_25?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1429643758&sr=1-25&keywords=one+shoulder+kleid


End file.
